


Just a Cold

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Common Cold, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: The reader gets sick with a cold and Castiel takes care of her.





	

You've been sick for days. It's pretty bad. Sam and Dean left for a hunt without you which you were too tired to be pissed about. Of course, they didn't want to leave you, but they had to. They moved you to Sam's room which had a TV in it. They left food, a couple of water bottles, and three tissue boxes next to the bed so you wouldn't have to leave the room to get anything.

What was worse was that your boyfriend, Cas, is gone. There's something going on in Heaven that he had to deal with. He's been gone for a week with no word. You prayed to him everyday that he's been gone. No answer. It's a little more than unnerving. And it's frustrating. You're so worried about him, but you can't do anything about it because you're sick. Nothing ever seems to make sense when you're sick, so you can't even do any research.

You're just starting to drift back to sleep when the sound of wings wakes you up. Castiel is suddenly standing beside you, looking down at you in mild concern. It must be a hallucination from the high fever. You groan and roll over.

"(Y/n), what's wrong?" Cas touches your bare shoulder; you're wearing a tank top and shorts because of the fever. "You're extremely hot," he comments.

You turn to lay on your back and look up at him. With your eyes half closed, you mumble, "Just a cold."

"You're sick?" He squints at you. He reaches out to touch your forehead with two fingers. You wait for the instant relief, but it doesn't come.

"What's wrong?" You reach up and take his hand in yours.

"There was fighting in Heaven; a small uprising. I was injured badly and the injury must have depleted my grace.

"Are you okay?" You start to sit up in surprise, but are overcome by dizziness. You sway a little and lay back down.

"I'm fine, (y/n), but are you?" Your eyes are closed, so you can't see him, but you can hear the concern in his voice. His comforting hand strokes your hair gently.

"Just a cold," you say again. "I just really feel bad. I'm hot. I'm hungry, but even thinking about eating makes me feel nauseous. I feel like a can't breath because my nose is so stuffed up."

"What can I do?" Cas asks, still stroking your hair.

"Google it," you answer, too tired to continue talking. You roll over so that you're facing away from him. Within a few seconds, you fall asleep. Cas comes in sometime later. 

"I, um, went to the store to pick some things up," he says. You push yourself up in bed. Castiel walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down next to you, putting a bag down. He takes out a thermometer and hands it to you. You almost laugh because he's just being so cute. You put the thermometer under your tongue.

Next, Cas takes out a six pack of ginger ale. "You're supposed to put those in the fridge," you say around the thermometer.

He shushes you. "You aren't supposed to speak when you're taking your temperature." You pout at him. "I'll put these in the refrigerator and start making the soup." He takes out a bottle of cough syrup and sets it on the bed next to you.

Before he leaves the room, you say "I told you I don't want to eat anything."

He reaches over and takes the thermometer out of your mouth. He turns it off then back on. "The reading will be inaccurate if you speak." He hands it back to you. "The Internet said that you need to eat even if you don't feel like it, and soup is the best thing for you to eat."

"I didn't ask for this," you complain.

"Yes, I asked what I should do for you, and you said to Google it." You sigh. "I just want you to feel better. I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too." You put the thermometer in your mouth and watch Cas leave. You turn on the TV and search Netflix for your favorite movie.

Cas walks in just as the thermometer beeps. You look down at it; just a little over 102 degrees. Cas takes it from you and looks at it. He looks decidedly more concerned than before. "We need to get your temperature down." With that, he just leaves again.

You text Sam to see how the hunt's going. He says they're about to check out some leads and that Dean says to say hello. You text him back and tell him about Cas coming back, minus some grace. You text back and forth for a bit until Cas comes back in. He brings in the soup and a cold, wet towel. He sets the soup on the bedside table and then uses the towel to wipe your face, neck, and chest. He gently runs the towel over your scorching skin, wiping the sweat away.

When he stops, you open your eyes and start to complain, but he cuts you off. "It's time for you to eat, (y/n)."

He picks up the bowl up soup and hands it to you. The smell starts to make you nauseous. You start rambling. "Sam and Dean said hi. They were really worried about you. We all were. They said they're glad you're okay." You slowly lower the soup onto your lap. "They're on a hunt. They think it's a god, but they're not sure who it is yet. I-"

"(Y/n)?" Cas asks. You nod. "Are you talking so I won't make you eat the soup." You nod again, guilty.

"I'm sorry. You've never been sick, so you don't understand." Your suddenly sent into a coughing fit. Cas quickly takes the soup from you and sets it down so it doesn't spill everywhere. He rubs his hand up and down your back. When the coughing finally stops, you lean back, exhausted and breathing heavily. "I'm fine," you say even though you're far from it.

Cas rolls his eyes, but then smiles at you. "I don't know how you do it, (y/n). I can never say no to you."

"That's called love, Cas."

He sighs. "Will you at least drink this?" he asks, giving you the ginger ale.

"Yes, if you lay down with me and watch this movie."

He smiles a little, again. "Of course." Cas sits on the bed next to you. You start the movie, then scoot over and put your head on his chest. He puts his arm around you, and rubs your arm. He puts his cheek against the top of your head. You stay there with him, watching the movie and listening to Cas's breathing and heartbeat. You always feel safe and happy in his arms.


End file.
